


Head Over Heals

by fandom_lair



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Link has realizations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lair/pseuds/fandom_lair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Link Neal sits there looking at his best friend of over 30 years, he realises that he is completely head over heels for one certain Rhett McLaughlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom, so I apologise if I made any mistakes. It’s honestly more of a drabble than an actual fanfic. I'm sorry this is so short. I posted this on the mythical-rhink tumblr page a little while ago, and this was beta'd by allisonfunn.

Honestly, he should have seen this crush rocketing towards him from a mile away. He’s been friends with Rhett since first grade, so Link doesn’t even know when or how it appeared. He supposes that it has always been there. All he knows is that suddenly, he’s hyperaware of the racing of his heart and the sweatiness of his palms. He wonders how sweaty Rhett’s palms would feel. Geesh, that sounds weird. Link knows it sounds weird, and Link knows he shouldn’t be thinking like that, but he can’t stop it no matter what he tries.

 

He doesn’t know how long it has been since he started staring. He knows that, in reality, it has only been a few seconds, if not less, but in his mind, he has been staring for well over a decade. He can’t stop staring at the prominent jawline and nose a few feet away from him. He can’t stop gazing at the lips of a man who he has known for over thirty years, and for some reason, it makes perfect sense. All of it makes perfect sense. Link doesn’t even know what ‘it’ is, but he knows that he understands and that totally isn’t weird at all.

  
He remembers they are recording an episode of GMM, so he forces himself to focus and look back towards the camera. Link listens to Rhett tell Stampy Cat how often his kids watch his videos, before chiming in with how often his own children watch those videos as well. Link then proceeds to explain what will be happening in the game that day, and they start playing. On the fifth question, Link realises he is disappearing into his thoughts once more. He hears Stampy ask a question about giving Steve magic powers somewhere in the distance, but he doesn’t really register what is being said. All he notices at this point is Rhett’s breathing next to him and the heat radiating from the 6’7’’ man. His heart starts racing again when he realises he should probably be paying attention, so he buzzes in to answer. Of course, he makes a joke out of not listening, and, of course, Rhett laughs his loud, melodic laugh. He glances over at Rhett and that’s when he realises ‘it’ is the fact that he is _completely head over heels in love with his best friend of over thirty years_.


End file.
